warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Trading
The Trade System allows players to trade Prime Blueprints, Mods, Platinum, keys, and Alternate Helmets at the Clan Dojo's Trading Post. Traders need to be at least at Mastery Rank 2 and have trades per day available, so a player that has recently increased their Mastery Rank to 2 will need to wait for the daily refresh of trades. Up to four items can be traded per transaction and a trade tax is commissioned to complete the trade. Trades per Day The number of trades that can be made per day is the same as the player's Mastery Rank, with exception to Founders, who get an additional two trades per day. The trade limit is refreshed daily (at the same time as revives) and is not affected by the amount of items exchanged in each transaction. Furthermore, ranking up will not provide an additional trade until the next refresh. Tax Trades are charged for a trade tax which amount in based on the rarity of the commodity. Additionally, a Clan tax can be set by the Clan that the Clan Dojo is associated with. Transaction * Open the Keys menu on the main screen. * Select "Clan Key" and activate it. * Press "Play now". * Once inside the Clan Dojo, use the invite command "/inv name" to invite a trading partner. Alternatively right-click on their name in the chat window and select "invite". * Navigate to the Dojo's Trading Post displaying 4 trade slots for each player. Clicking one of the trade slots will give the option of choosing Mods, Prime Blueprints, Prime Blueprint Parts, Platinum or Keys to trade. * When finished choosing what to trade click the "Offer" button. * Each player must offer at least one Mod, Prime Blueprint, Prime Blueprint Part, Platinum, or Key. * When both players have clicked the "Offer" Button the "Accept Trade" Button will appear. * Click the "Accept Trade" Button to complete the transaction. Notes and Other Information * Generally, all items available through the market are not able to be traded ** For weapons and Warframes, only prime blueprints can be traded. * How to find trade partners: ** Browsing the Warframe Forums Trading Post on the official forums. ** Using the in game chat tab "Trading". ** Through the wikia forum trading tab. Trading Board. *Common terminology: ** B> = Buying ** WTB = Want to buy ** S> = Selling ** WTS = Want to sell ** WTT = Want to trade ** LF = Looking for ** p, plat = platinum ** giveaway, gift = When someone gives you stuff for free. ** T1, T2, T3 or T4 = orokin void keys (rank 1, 2, 3, and 4 respectively) ** obo = or best offer ** bo = best offer ** pm = private message me (/w ) ** Max, maxed = A Mod that is fully upgraded. ** hmuw = how much you want (either to pay or get paid) ** TF = Trading for ** SK = Selling keys ** BK = Buying keys ** PC>(insert name here) = Price Check ** Swap = Trading mods for mods *Players cannot trade the 50 Platinum (or 75 if the user joined in the begining of open beta) that he/she received at the beginning. This prevents users from creating multiple accounts and simply trading the platinum to their main account. ** For PS4 users, the 100 Platinum gained from the PlayStation Plus Starter Pack also cannot be traded. ** Rewarded Platinum, from LiveStream, Referral Code and Login Rewards cannot be traded. *The trade system was introduced in Update 11. *Prime blueprints were made tradeable in Update 12.2. *Alternative helmets were made tradeable in Update 13.2.3 __notoc__ Category:Mechanics